Digimon movie 3
"Digimon Hurricane Landing!!" is a Japanese anime film based on the Digimon series. The film was release in theaters in Japan on July 8, 2000. While the English version was release on October 6, 2000. The film was written by Reiko Yoshida. The DigiDestined kids discover another one of their kind living in the United States, but his Digimon has fallen victim to a powerful computer virus. In the Japanese version this film is call "Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals" (デジモンハリケーン上陸！！ / 超絶進化！！ 黄金のデジメンタル). Plot The story involves the Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestined taking a much-needed hiatus from battling the Digimon Emperor, but being swept up in the plight of Willis and his Digimon, leading to a trip to the U.S.A. in order to help Willis put an end to the menace hanging over his head. As a child, Willis recieved two twin Digimon, a Gummymon and a Kokomon. But one day Kokomon mysteriously disappeared without a trace, returning later as the ruthless Endigomon, who is later revealed to have been abducted and corrupted by a rogue viral program. T.K. and Kari are the first ones to encounter Endigomon in New York City while they are visiting Mimi; he kidnaps Mimi, who disappears before T.K. and Kari's eyes, along with the rest of the older DigiDestined, secreting them in a pocket dimension to be de-aged. Willis eventually explains his connection to Endigomon and that Endigomon wants to see Willis again, which was why the Digimon kidnapped the older DigiDestined—because they, like him, have Digivices. But when Willis refused to go with Endigomon after it swiped Terriermon away, the monster evolved to Antylamon, and then Kerpymon, de-aging Willis and the younger DigiDestined as well. Willis figured out that his Digimon's urge for things to go back to the way there were literally meant to make Willis a kid again. In this battle, Kari and T.K. gave Willis and Davis the Golden Digi-Eggs, allowing Veemon and Terriermon to golden armor digivolve to Magnamon Rapidmon, respectively. After the battle, Kerpymon was defeated and the older DigiDestined reappeared at the points were they had disappeared from. In the end, Willis discovered that his Digimon is still alive after the fight, ready to be reborn from a Digi-Egg. Voice Cast :Japanese *Toshiko Fujita as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Chika Sakamoto as Augumon *Kae Araki as Kari Kamiya *Yuka Tokumitsu as Gatomon *Yuko Mizutani as Sora Takenouchi *Atori Shigematsu as Biyomon *Yuto Kazama as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Mayumi Yamaguchi as Gabumon *Syoko Kikuchi as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Miwa Matsumoto as Patamon *Ai Maeda as Mimi Tachikawa *Kinoko Yamada as Palmon *Masami Kikuchi as Joe Kido *Junko Takeuchi as Gomamon *Umi Tenjin as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi *Takahiro Sakurai as Tentomon *Reiko Kiuchi as Davis Motomiya *Junko Noda as Veemon *Rio Natsuki as Yolei Inoue *Koichi Tochika as Hawkmon *Megumi Urawa as Cody Hida & Armadillmon *Nami Miyahara as Willis *Aoi Tada as Terriermon :English *Joshua Seth as Taichi "Tai" Kamiya *Tom Fahn as Augumon *Lara Jill Miller as Kari Kamiya *Edie Mirman as Gatomon *Colleen O' Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi *Tifanie Christun as Biyomon *Michael Reisz as Yamato "Matt" Ishida *Kirk Thornton as Gabumon *Doug Erholtz as Takeru "T.K." Takaishi *Laura Summer as Patamon *Philece Sampler as Mimi Tachikawa & Yolei Inoue *Anna Garduno as Palmon *Michael Lindsay as Joe Kido *Robert Martin Klein as Gomamon *Mona Marshall as Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi & Terriermon *Jeff Nimoy as Tentomon *Brian Donovan as Davis Motomiya *Derek Stephen Prince as Veemon *Neil Kaplan as Hawkmon *Robert Axelrod as Armadillmon *Bob Glouberman as Willis Trivia *During the beach scene, Veemon is shown in his Rookie form, yet immediately after this, he is shown in his In-Training form, DemiVeemon, and remains so for the rest of the scene. This is made worse in the English dub as he is shown first as Veemon, then as DemiVeemon, then as Veemon again. *In the English version, at the end, Willis phones his mother to inform her that he is "back on the island Manhattan". However, the scene is set in the countryside with mountains in the background. *This movie is presented in the English version as the third and final part of Digimon: The Movie. *This movie was heavily edited for the English version, to make it fit in with the last two Digimon movies, which were all shown as one movie with one main story. As a result, it was shortened by about 30 minutes. *The Japanese version spoke of an unknown virus which took over Kokomon, whilst the English version makes it out to be the same virus from the last film, Our War Game!, which Willis was said to have created (again, he had nothing to do with it originally). *In the Japanese version, Willis lives in Summer Memory, in the English dub, the town he lives is never specified other than being in Colorado. *The main footage cut out of the English version is of the older DigiDestined kids being kidnapped and de-aged by Kokomon. This was actually an important part to the plot and one of the driving forces behind the kids needing to defeat Kokomon. Parts of this footage are used in the English version merely to show what the older kids are doing in the present day. *The laptop that T.K. and Kari hold in their possession belongs to Mimi, who is taken by Kokomon right before their eyes. In the English version, Mimi never appears and her laptop is shown as if to belong to one of the other kids. *When T.K. and Kari are on the train, a moment is cut out of the English version when the other people in the carriage are made to disappear by Endigomon, explaining why no one else is on the train after it stops. *Footage of Terriermon and Veemon flying through the air and crashing into a sign was moved in the English dub to make it look like part of a fight with Endigomon. *Originally, the footage was shown after the fight. *After Davis and Willis catch up with the rest of the group and after their conversation on the bridge, footage is removed from the English dub showing the whole group hitchhiking on the back of another truck. *When Terriermon is nearly hit by Kerpymon's attack, footage is removed of him degenerating to Gummymon and digivolving back to Terriermon. *Original footage from the final battle with Endigomon, before he digivolves, is removed from the English version, though some of the footage is used lightheartedly at the end of the movie to show Endigomon as if he were dancing. *The final battle with Kerpymon originally features many more violent scenes. *When Davis breaks down in tears, the English dub shortens the moment and makes it out to be a joke. Though, originally, Davis is genuinely crying, over the idea of having to fight his own partner Digimon, as Willis explains he must do. But in both the Japanese and English versions, Willis jokes about how fast Davis gets over being sad. *Willis' mom is also mentioned a lot more in the original. She was apparently the one who found the Digi-Egg Willis' twin Digimon hatched out of, while browsing on the internet. *In the Japanese version of the movie, after Willis finds the Digi-Egg, the only sign that it hatched is a still from the ending which depicts Willis, Terriermon, and Lopmon. The English version instead has the Digi-Egg hatching to Endigomon, with the only references to Lopmon instead being in the movie poster and the promotional cards released with the movie. *In the English version, Endigomon's "Club Arm" attack is named "Cable Crusher", to match Diaboromon's technique. all information on Digimon movie 3 came from http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Adventure_02:_Digimon_Hurricane_Landing!!